


"What's Up, Spidey?"

by starlux (ramenrulz8P)



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Costume Party AU, M/M, OngNiel Week - Day 2, Romance, Spider-Man Kiss AU, vague mentions of VIXX - the kings of halloween, y'all I can't tell you how proud I am of the pun in the summary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramenrulz8P/pseuds/starlux
Summary: Daniel asked Seongwoo to meet up with him at the end of the year costume party. Will he show up, or will he leave Seongwoo hanging?





	"What's Up, Spidey?"

**Author's Note:**

> IDK if I should tag this or not but I'll put it here instead - Contains Drunk 2Park

“Are you really going to wear that?”

Daehwi’s lip curled in disgust as he scanned Seongwoo’s attire.

“What’s wrong with it?” Seongwoo sneered back, adjusting the ring of fake flowers resting on his head.

The younger boy rolled his eyes. “You literally just put on a flower crown.”

“You don’t think I look like a fairy prince in this?” Seongwoo asked, glancing at the mirror, knowing full well that he looked good in his casual pink sweater-black trouser combo. It couldn’t matter less that he simply added a flower crown onto his normal clothes, and he was sure Daehwi knew it.

The orange-haired boy’s face pinched with annoyance. Seongwoo could tell from the way the boy’s jaw was set that Daehwi was mad. He’d been expecting Daehwi to go off on him, but instead Daehwi walked past him and grabbed Jinyoung by his wrist, pulling the boy from the foot of Seongwoo’s bed.

“Come on, let’s just go. At least we won’t disgrace ourselves in front of the Kings of Halloween.” Daehwi shot Seongwoo a scathing look before dragging Jinyoung out of the room.

True, maybe this wasn’t his best or most intricate costume. Unlike Daehwi and Jinyoung, who spent weeks preparing to go as Snow White and the Prince, Seongwoo wasn’t even sure if he was going to go to this year’s Halloween in June.

It was an odd concept started by the seniors at the VIXX Mansion to throw a Halloween party in June, but it had become a tradition on campus. For the last two years, Seongwoo had the privilege to attend. But this year, he’d been hesitant to go at all.

Usually, he and Daniel would spend weeks preparing matching costumes the way Daehwi and Jinyoung had. However, both of them got too busy to plan. It was the main reason Seongwoo thought he wouldn’t go this year. He hadn’t expected Daniel to message him yesterday, asking if he was going.

Though it was a simple question, Seongwoo could tell from the way Daniel had worded his messages that he wanted Seongwoo to attend. Had it been anyone but Daniel, Seongwoo would have brushed them off and said no.

Only for Daniel would Seongwoo agree to last minute plans.

Seongwoo messed his hair one last time then readjusted his flower crown. When he couldn’t delay any longer, he grabbed his phone and stepped towards the door. Daniel had messaged him earlier, asking if he could speak to Seongwoo, alone. Just the two of them. The mere thought of it sent Seongwoo’s mind racing.

He had a small hunch that this was when Daniel was going to make things official. Or maybe it was rather big hunch since Jisung had almost outright said Daniel wanted to be Seongwoo’s boyfriend. Either way, Seongwoo was ready to accept him with arms wide open. They would finally define their not so platonic relationship. And once they did, they could finally start their happily ever after. 

All Seongwoo had to do was find a guy dressed as Spider-Man at the party.

* * *

“Did everyone decide to come as Spider-Man?!” Seongwoo screamed as he looked over the banister.

In the grandeur of the lavishly decorated venue, guests were scattered around the halls. Though most costumes weren’t anything out of the ordinary, their simplicity clashed with dark opulence around them. The contrast should have made spotting someone dressed as Spider-Man a million times easier. However, Seongwoo managed to count at least eighteen guys dressed as Spider-Man from his perch on the second floor.

“This is just like last year when with Harry Potter... except, I could actually see their faces,” he complained, turning to face his younger friends in hopes for some sympathy.

Daehwi and Jinyoung stood shoulder to shoulder, bearing identical vacant expressions as they tried to enjoy the food on their clear plastic plates.

After letting Seongwoo sulk for a few moments, Daehwi spoke up. “Why don’t you go talk to them, Seongwoo-hyung?”

“Or you could skip the talking and just measure their shoulder width,” Jinyoung added, pulling a measuring tape out of his pocket.

“You are NOT actually thinking about doing that,” Daehwi snapped, taking the tape measure out of Jinyoung’s hands before Seongwoo could reach for it in desperation. “Just go talk to them!”

Seongwoo protested as Daehwi shoved him towards the staircase. He stumbled as he made his way down, finding himself suddenly alone among the small groups of people milling about. A lump formed in Seongwoo throat as he walked around. Apparently, he didn’t even have to speak to any of them to know they weren’t Daniel. When he got close enough, he was able to pick out little details that made him mark them off in his head.

By the time he’d made his way across the floor, Seongwoo counted off the number he’d marked and realized that none of them were Daniel.

* * *

Daniel wiped off the sweat on his forehead before he pulled on his mask. He was nearly two hours late thanks to Minhyun. His fellow comic enthusiast of a friend had insisted he has a real life replica of Optimus Prime. The costume’s weight and size made it hard to haul out of their dorm, let alone through the doors of the VIXX’s Mansion. Jaehwan was of no help either - he just stood around recording and laughing as Minhyun and Daniel struggled with the bulky costume.

By the time they reached the party, it was already in full swing and sweat drenched every inch of Daniel’s body. One of the gracious hosts let him borrow their bathroom so he could wash up before putting on his costume. He might have spent too long checking himself in the mirror to ensure he looked good, but everything had to be perfect.

Today was the day he planned to put a name to the unspoken affection between him and Seongwoo.

He had been preparing for weeks! However, he underestimated how many people would be there. The dimmed lights and loud music made it hard to see anyone’s faces clearly. Suddenly, Daniel felt like an idiot for not asking Seongwoo what he was going to be wearing. There was no way he could ask him now, since his gloves made using his phone impossible.

Daniel was about to panic when he saw Woojin and Jihoon on the second floor balcony. From the messages in their group chat, the two should have been here since the party started. They would probably know where Seongwoo was - but as Daniel went to approach them, neither of them seemed to notice him. Their faces were flushed and their words were slurred as they argued.

“What’d’ya call me asshole?” Jihoon dared Woojin to answer, tiptoeing on wobbly feet as he tried to square up to Woojin.

The taller boy menacingly leaned down and sneered. “You ‘eard me! We lost our ‘ntry ‘cause your ‘ostume is too damn cute! I told’ya to come dr’ssed as a were’olf, an’ look ‘t you! You look like a ‘tupid s’ruffy puppy!”

Woojin poked Jihoon’s chest with each word, making the latter gasp with outrage.

Jihoon grabbed Woojin by his shirt and screamed, “Take that back!”

“Never!” Woojin snarled back as he pushed Jihoon off of him. Instead of walking away, he proceeded to place the other boy in a headlock.

Daniel stood gaping for a few moments as the two boys wrestled on the terrace. There had been a few close calls of them nearly falling off the balcony before Daniel decided that he should probably stop them. With his arms spread wide, he tried to signal them to stop.

“Hey guys, why don’t you calm down? We’re on the second-WAH!”

Getting closer had been a mistake. They didn’t listen to him at all and kept fight until a stray elbow hit Daniel square in the chest. The two boys finally broke apart when they saw Daniel tip over the stone railing.

Bad news, Daniel ripped up one of VIXX’s party banners.

Also bad news, he was now hanging from said ripped up banner for dear life.

Jihoon gasped and pointed and accusatory finger at Woojin. “Oh my god! You killed Spider-Man!”

“I killed him? This is your fault!” Woojin shouted back, appalled at the accusation.

“Could you guys stop arguing and get me some help!” Daniel hollered, hoping the boys had heard him.

When he heard nothing but angry voices firing back and forth at one another, Daniel knew he was doomed. He hoped someone would find him, and at the rate the banner was sustaining him, it needed to be soon.

* * *

Seongwoo had sent Daniel at least thirty texts and twelve phone calls before he decided to give up. The party had quickly grown too large for Seongwoo to walk up to everyone dressed as Spider-Man. He almost thought of going home, but his friends were here to enjoy. They insisted on making sure everyone went home together and Seongwoo didn’t want to ruin their night on his account.

He settled for a milder approach, stepping out into the gardens to clear his head in the warm summer’s night. The stars shone brightly overhead, accentuating the calmness of the garden. It was peaceful and calming. And, surprisingly, private.

None of the other guests milled in the finely cut shrubbery. It was just Seongwoo and his thoughts in the garden. The tastefully placed lights only made the garden more picturesque. Since no one was watching, Seongwoo couldn’t help but take a selca or twenty.

He scrolled through his new camera roll, thinking about how nice it would have been to share this moment with Daniel. For a moment, he thought he could almost hear Daniel say his name. But as Seongwoo walked away from the fountain towards the house, he heard it again.

“Seongwoo-hyung!” The voice sounded too loud and too clear to be a simple daydream.

The man looked up. His eyes widened at the sight of a very familiar figure in a Spider-Man costume dangling from flimsy cloth. “Daniel?!”

“Yes!” the man answered back, his voice slightly muffled through the mask.

“What in the-why are you up there?!”

Seongwoo stepped closer, finally seeing the fraying banner losing its integrity.

“Long story! I really need you to find someone to get me down as soon as possible!”

Seongwoo sent a message to the group chat, as well as several texts to Jisung.

“Don’t worry, I just messaged everyone. Help should be here soon,” Seongwoo reassured Daniel as he stayed by his side. Though it would have been better to fetch someone, he couldn’t risk it since Daniel might fall any second.

Seongwoo kept frantically texting their friends until Daniel called out to him.

“Um… Hyung?”

“Hm?” he hummed, looking up from his phone.

“Can you take my mask off, please? My nose really itches.”

As he saw Daniel’s nose twitch from inside the mask, Seongwoo cracked a smile. Without another word, he went over to where Daniel was, tiptoeing to reach the edge of Daniel’s mask. Carefully, he hooked a finger under nylon before peeling it off Daniel’s face.

“Better?” Seongwoo smiled politely, holding up Daniel’s mask.

Daniel’s face grew extremely red as he nodded.

Seongwoo wasn’t sure if it was because he’d been upside down so long… or possibly because how close their faces were. Though he’d done as Daniel had asked, Seongwoo stayed on the balls of his feet, just centimeters from Daniel’s face. The man’s stunning blue contacts made it impossible for Seongwoo to look away.

They held each other’s gazes as Seongwoo’s legs strained. He leaned to ease the tension, growing ever closer to Daniel until their lips were just millimeters apart. Seongwoo was about to pull back when when Daniel spoke.

“You know, there’s always been something I’ve wanted to try.” The ghosts of his whispers tickled Seongwoo’s lips.

Daniel didn’t have to say anything more for Seongwoo to understand. They’d been friends for far too long for him to not know what Daniel was asking for.

Seongwoo’s heart beat wildly as he leaned in. His breath caught in his throat when his lips met Daniel’s. Seongwoo felt his body shake as he exhaled, overwhelmed at how good it felt to kiss Daniel. Despite the awkward position, they were managed to maneuver around one another. Seongwoo would tilt his head to give Daniel better clearance or Daniel dangerously lean down to engulf Seongwoo’s upper lip. As Daniel deepened the kiss,  Seongwoo stopped thinking about the technicalities, focusing instead on how wonderful and strange it was felt Daniel’s lips knead his own.

It was different to kiss at this angle. Each time he sucked and lapped at Seongwoo’s mouth, Daniel’s nose would graze the sensitive skin beneath his chin. The sensation shot electricity down Seongwoo’s spine, making his heart stutter. He couldn’t help but pull Daniel’s face closer, leaving no room to breathe.

At first Seongwoo thought Daniel might be pulling away for brief seconds to breathe, but he felt Daniel’s laughter against his lips. Seongwoo frowned as he wondered what Daniel found so funny. The latter seemed to notice the shift and playfully jabbed his tongue down Seongwoo’s throat.

It caught Seongwoo off guard, making him draw back as he gasped. His dark eyes narrowed on Daniel, who looked all too pleased with himself.

“You did that on purpose, didn’t you?”

“Did what?” The cheeky grin on Daniel’s face made Seongwoo glare harder.

“Asking me to pull off your mask so you could kiss me? Very clever, Kang Daniel,” Seongwoo accused, not missing the glint in Daniel’s eyes as his grin grew wider.

“Maybe I did, but you enjoyed it, didn’t you?”

“Maybe I did,” Seongwoo mocked, sticking out his tongue.

“Wanna try it again?” Daniel asked in a low voice, making Seongwoo shiver despite the warm breeze.

Seongwoo had been ready to fire back a witty retort, but the last threads of the banner seemed to give way.

Then Daniel was falling, tumbling right into Seongwoo’s arms. The force toppled Seonwoo over and he braced to hit the ground, but he never did. He and Daniel landed on a plush surface, feeling only the bruising impact of being knocked together.

They’d landed on Sungwoon’s cloud costume.

“Are you guys okay?” he asked, offering a hand to help them off the soft cotton of his costume.

“Yeah, hyung, we’re fine,” Seongwoo groaned. He rubbed his sides, knowing they would definitely be sore later.

Jisung trod his way past Sungwoon, latching hands onto Daniel’s shoulder. His eyes were frantic with worry. “How in the world did you end up hanging from a banner?”

“I tripped,” Daniel lied, seeing semi-sober Jihoon and Woojin standing over Jisung’s shoulder with their heads bowed.

Jisung believed it, eyeing both Seongwoo and Daniel with concern. The eldest’s hands stayed outstretched, ready catch either of them if they tipped over.

“Should we head back to the dorms so you two can get some rest?”

Seongwoo shook his head. “No, no. It’s okay. I think I’ll just head back on my own.”

“I’ll go with him,” Daniel interjected, locking eyes with Seongwoo.

For a brief moment, Seongwoo raised a brow, but he quickly turned his attention back to Jisung.

“You guys stay and enjoy the rest of the party. Daniel and I will make it home just fine on our own.”

From their expressions, their friends didn’t seem convinced, but none of them voiced otherwise. They mumbled half hearted goodbyes and asked the duo to text them when they reached the dorms.

Then it was just Daniel and Seongwoo, walking down half-lit sidewalks back to their dorm. Seongwoo had opted to shove his flower crown in Daniel’s backpack, but Daniel insisted on walking home dressed as Spider-Man.

They passed by a playground on the way home and Daniel immediately took a detour. He wordlessly planted himself onto a swing and started rocking back and forth. Seongwoo, who didn’t want to go home alone, joined him.

“A lot of crazy things happened tonight, didn’t they?” Daniel asked suddenly.

“They did,” Seongwoo answered simply, knowing Daniel was up to something. He never acted stiff unless he was trying to beat around the bush.

Daniel sighed. “I was going to ask you if you wanted to be my boyfriend tonight, but I guess that chance is blown.”

All pretense disappeared. Seongwoo lost his composure and rose from his swing to stand in front of Daniel. He poked his seated friend on the chest. “What do you mean? You can still ask. The night is still young.”

Daniel laughed lifting a finger to rub the area Seongwoo and so harshly jabbed. “Do you want to be my boyfriend?”

“I’ve been waiting to say yes for a long time.” Seongwoo pouted and crossed his arms.

“So, we’re boyfriends now?” Though, Daniel asked it rather casually, his body anxiously curled towards Seongwoo.

The elder found it cute that Daniel could still be nervous after kissing him like that. Seongwoo bit this insides of his cheeks to fight a smile as he nodded. “We are.”

Daniel beamed. His shoulders relaxed as he walked with a new stride.

“Remember what you said about the night being young?”

The mischievous glint in Daniel’s eyes always gave away his true intentions.

Seongwoo rolled his eyes. “No, we aren’t doing another Spider-Man kiss.”

Daniel laughed, moving to block Seongwoo’s path.

Seongwoo gulped as Daniel took his face in his hands. The brown haired man leaned in, caressing Seongwoo’s cheek. Suddenly, Seongwoo couldn’t see anything past Daniel’s smile.

“How about a normal kiss instead?” Daniel asked, playfully taunting Seongwoo as he closed the gap between them.

Seongwoo wanted to tell him he was wrong.

There was nothing normal about a kiss with Kang Daniel.

**Author's Note:**

> Because everything is rushed and told in passing, here's some back ground info: 
> 
> In this fic, Daniel and Seongwoo are more than friends and have maintained their strange relationship for a few years. Daniel decides to he wants to officially call Seongwoo his boyfriend and the feeling is reciprocated. 
> 
> Minhyun spent over a year building his costume with Daniel, Jonghyun, and Baekho's help. Jaehwan likes to say he helped but all he did was tell them to stop building so they could all go eat. 
> 
> Daehwi is a tired child who is done watching OngNiel pine. (like in real life)
> 
> 2Park were going to enter the costume contest but because Jihoon's wearwolf costume was too cute their entry was rejected. 
> 
> Even though he wasn't mentioned, baby Guanlin was keeping an eye on Minhyun so he wouldn't break any of the furniture. And despite his best efforts, Minhyun still broke something.
> 
> VIXX somehow still threw parties, even after this mess. 
> 
> \----
> 
> This was honestly one of my favorite things to write for this week XDDD I enjoyed it to bits XDDD Crack is my forte XDDD
> 
> Thank you so much for reading <3 If there are any errors, please let me know
> 
> If you want to find me, I'm [@ramenrulz8p](https://twitter.com/ramenrulz8P) on twitter ^_^ 
> 
> Thanks to [ averyblue ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/averyblue/pseuds/averyblue) for editing <3


End file.
